1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to waterproof enclosure and more particularly to a process of manufacturing a waterproof enclosure and sealing an electronic device with the waterproof enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional waterproof device for protecting an electronic device comprises a wearable article having a waterproof enclosure; a rigid frame attached to the enclosure, the rigid frame defining an opening larger than a cross-section of the electronic device; and a rigid cover coupled to the rigid frame, the cover being movable between an open position in which the cover is disposed away from the opening, and a closed position in which the cover forms a waterproof seal with the frame.
While the device enjoys its success in the market, continuing improvements in the exploitation of waterproof device for electronic device are constantly sought.